A Battle for Love, A Tear for Sorrow
by AngelicAnnabeth
Summary: When a girl looses everything she ever loved, where does she turn? She turns to darkness of course.


**A Battle for Love, a Tear for Sorrow**

Whisper to me muse,

A story of your dark divine.

Share with me, Dante, your darkest thoughts.

Reveal your loving and caring memory.

Tell me a story of forbidden romance and despair.

Allow me to enlighten the world.

My demon Dante, my muse, bring me the gift of an epic tale.

I am Amethyst,

All who know me call me Amy.

I have flowing dark hair to my waist,

And eyes of death.

Recently, my eyes have begun to hold pain.

My true love was struck by Michael the Arch Angel.

His temper destroyed my heart,

My mind has begun to crave his crimson soul.

My only companion is Synthia.

A wise snake, whose voice calms me.

She has scales of vibrant green.

With eyes of coal.

The fire crackled,

As we sat in silence in the eerie woods.

Synthia curled upon my lap.

Her soft snores kept me at ease.

We were in search of Gabriel,

A brother of Michael.

He was the one we looked to in our time of need.

His words were inspiration to our journeys.

He could help us,

He was the only one who could.

Gabriel,

Was a rebelled angel as he called himself.

He was better known as an arch or fallen angel.

His wife, or actually his ex-wife, was a daughter of God.

They had a daughter together,

His only official child that was not suppose to live.

His wife had left him for a human,

Even after he saved her from certain death.

His soul protected her, but for what cost?

He understood the pain of losing a love to someone.

Michael,

Had his evil streaks but inside he was awkward.  
>He was known to kill and fight,<p>

But never talk to a girl other than as a friend.

There is one thing that made his evilness stand out most,

He had kidnapped a grandchild of Gabriel's.

The father wasted half of Heaven just to get her back.

Thankfully the disaster was corrected over time.

Our morning,

Began with pouring light from the horrid sun.

The fire dwindled to ash long before we rose.

Synthia coiled around my shoulders,

As I packed away our only belongings.

We moved out until her venom voice cooed,

"Amy, you missed breakfast. We must stop. You must eat."

I sighed and dropped down.

Opening the pack I pulled out dried meat.

Synthia slithered away leaving me be.

I angrily chewed knowing I wasn't hungry.

A cry came,

My head snapped upward.

Large wings with pearly claws held my dear Synthia.

Her limp body held my gaze.

My heart beat stumbled.

Tears unwelcomingly streamed my face.

No one heard my cries.

My backbone crumbled.

She was long gone leaving me alone.

Against my very being,

I trudged on wanting to disintegrate.

My faith was shattered to the core.

I had nothing left in my life to cherish.

All I ever had was taken from me.

Sulking onward I collapsed onto the dirt.

For days I lie there with no motion, no breath.

Finally I broke the trance,

Moving onward caused great pain.

When I stumbled upon an enormous cliff.

The ground shook me to a halt.

Time was slow as my mind whirled.

Suddenly, the ground parted ahead of me.

An orange glow rose up.

As my knight ascended from Hell,

I dropped to a knee,

Arms out stretched.

"O my lord, son of the mighty Devil, Gabriel descend upon me a gift. Give me the power to defeat the one that shall fall. He will perish through you grace. You've demanded so much, and I ask for so little. Give me a reason to go on."

He floated to me,

As a feather drifts to Earth.

Falling slow with elegance,

Its white softness never faltering.

His silk brown hair surrounded his darkened face.

Eyes so lifeless with gloom singing out a song of demise.

His full mouth a pin straight line,

Waiting for thought.

His hand cupped my face,

His eyes bored into mine.

I was forced not to blink,

Not to shut an ear.

"Amy you were so wise. Synthia will return. You must earn her back. He has taken your love. He trampled your heart. My dear, I can only give you this. Plunge this deep into his heart. Make him feel your pain. Darling, your suffering will end. You will be reunited in a white blaze."

In my hand he placed a dagger.

Carved from stone lining Hell's walls.

The leather handle fit my grip to the cracks.

Red as the Devil himself;

His fiery horns upon his head with needle tips.

The blade could cut diamonds with little effort.

A possession I would never let leave my sight.

As my eyes unwrapped from the gift,

My lord had vanished without a sound.

Adrenaline coursed me once more.

Climbing the abrupt mountain,

The heat wavered.

The chill could not faze me.

As I neared the clouds I questioned his credibility.

I didn't have to survive,

The suffering didn't have to end,

I just needed my love back.

While in the cloud,

My vision failed me.

Visibility was dreadful.

I could feel snow and hear wind.

A storm I was blind in.

As I passed through the cloud I saw my sign.

Optimism restored me completely.

Golden stairs leading to space.

A smile warmed my heart.

I strode to the stairs, I breathed heavily.

Walking to Heaven,

I could feel them waiting for me.

My guess was that they needed my blood to be spilt.

They were equipped,

They knew my vengeance.

I had run out of time,

I paid once more.

"I have made it my lord. I will not fail. I must win. Help me one final time."

There was,

No answer to heard.

Slowly I continued upward.

I withdrew my sword just as the crowd came into view.

There stood twenty angels with golden staffs.

Every face heavenly fierce.

Trained for battles of the paranormal.

They could withstand almost anything in their way,

Only if they saw it or sensed it.

Ever so slightly,

The ground separated for a beam of red.

Synthia appeared with a jump.

She snapped to life and took to the ground.

Making her way undetected,

She snapped her fangs on their ankles.

One by one they tumbled.

I brought my sword down on every revealed neck.

Heaven was painted glory red in minutes.

Nothing stood in my way any more.

I walked,

To the golden gate.

A thrust opened it all the way.

Synthia slithered with me until we reached a castle.

It stretched high and wore a shinny coat.

Towers showed beauty and the garden showed peace.

It truly was a castle made for Heaven.

Leaving her behind, I crept in.

Everything was a light bright color.

Happiness was everywhere,

Even in my frozen heart.

Down a passage,

And up a flight of stairs I went.

I peeked in numerous rooms,

Each more stunning than the last.

The last room I opened was his.

There stood Michael,

Straight blonde hair to his chin.

Jade green eyes holding no mercy.

"You made it my dear. Brother has done his job very well. Now his effort shall end."

He leapt forward taking the sword.

His leap stunned his balance briefly.

I seized my only chance.

My hand fell and gripped the dagger on my hip.

I slid,

To the side leaving a foot out.

He stumbled over and I gripped his mane.

A roar left his throat as I plunged my blade deep.

White shot through the wound.

Quickly, I was engulfed in pure white fire.

It did not hurt.

This had to be the light, it was so wonderful.

Everything here was bliss.

I was completely light as air.

It began,

To fade as I wished for it to stay.

My eyes opened vigilantly.

There stood my love,

Synthia draped on his shoulders.

His eyes were pale and his hair was midnight.

His round face was perfect,

Not a scratch or trace of pain.

In his arms, I collapsed.

He held tightly as if he would lose me.

I would never lose him again,

I would not bare it if I did not see him.

"You're_ dead_ baby."


End file.
